This invention pertains to plumber's equipment and appliances and more particularly to those appliances employed for clearing drains and the like such as plungers, snakes and remotely operated retriever elements.
Where a drain needs to be cleared out at a remote position from the opening, a so-called "snake" or other elongate flexible clean-out cable formed with an enlarged end is typically employed by inserting the cable and rotating same while urging it forwardly through the drain line. Manipulation of a cable device of this kind is typically relatively difficult for the inexperienced operator since a substantial stretch of the cable remains unrestrained so that the flexible cable does not rotate too readily under the above circumstances. Accordingly, there has been a need for improving the manner of handling an elongate flexible clean-out cable or "snake" as disclosed herein. In addition to the above there has been a need for the provision of an elongate flexible clean-out cable in conjunction with means which serves to apply a plunging action or force to the water within a drain during operation of the cable. Further, apparatus as disclosed herein for supplying the above needs can now also be readily employed to provide a plunger.